


Patches

by mukewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Michael Clifford - Freeform, New kitten, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Winter, denim jackets, mail, michael is totally whipped for his girl, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/pseuds/mukewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves Michael's denim jacket so much that he feels the need to help her build her own. </p><p>Or the one where Michael is totally whipped for his girl, despite the arguments between him and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colorful leaves crunched beneath your worn converse as you walked from your car and into your home and like clockwork, your new kitten greeted you at the door. The central heat clicked on with the new gush of cold air that had followed you in. You dropped your car keys in the dish by the door which sat upon shelves of your favorite novels and a few scrapbooks. 

Next to the dish was a picture that made your heart sting. The picture was taken by a fan but it didn't make it any less special. Your arms tight around your boyfriend, pulling him in and begging him not to go. You remember the day as if it was yesterday. 

A bright but gray day, accurately representing your mood and the time spent at the airport just as the sun was rising. It was right as the boys were leaving for the Australian leg of tour, their final stops before finishing up a nearly year long world tour. You had gone with Michael to the gate, hand in hand swinging as he whistled along to an unfamiliar tune. The two of you waited together in uncomfortable airport seats waiting for the boys' flight to be called. 

It was never enough; the time you got together between tour legs. Sometimes it was a week, others two. But Michael never failed to show you how much he loved you during those weeks on break. Anything you wanted to do or anywhere you wanted to go was fine. There were never any complaints because it meant spending time with his girl. You felt a single tear roll down your cheeks as you looked at the photo. It was one of your favorites. An intimate moment that normally you would have preferred to be just between the two of you, but it captured love and it captured life. It definitely wasn't easy being a famous guitarists girlfriend. 

You shrugged off your favorite denim jacket and hung it in the hall closet. Michael had bought you that jacket after weeks and weeks of stealing his and gushing about how cute the patches on it were. As much as he loved how you looked in his jacket, he knew you'd rather have your own at least while he wasn't around. You grabbed the mail off the floor and headed towards the kitchen, your kitten following on your heel. You tossed the mail on the table, letting it join the rest of the mess scattered there. Most of it nonsense, others being magazines Michael subscribes to or coupons to your favorite beauty stores. 

Your new kitten, Jax, as Michael had agreed on, the name very appropriate for the high jumping cat, was on his hind legs pawing and meowing at you. "Okay, okay!" you giggled. You filled his bowl with food and sat down at the kitchen table to go through all of the scattered mail from the last couple days. You placed your hands over your face with an exasperated sigh. 

It's been a little too quiet since Michael and the boys left for tour. You knew they only had a few weeks left and you couldn't be more supportive, but most days you missed the noise. Your place being the main hangout for all five of you. The laughter, video games and constant swearing and bickering of your boyfriend and his three bestfriends engrained in the walls and sounds of your home. You sighed and returned to the reality of opening your mail. How very exciting. Bills, junk mail, mail for Michael, mail from Michael. 

Wait... Mail from Michael? Your heart began to speed up and you smiled, ripping open the small peculiar manilla envelope. Inside a short letter and a patch? The letter written in your boyfriend's nearly illegible scrawl but the mere sight of it made your heart swell. 

Hi Babe! 

This is weird because you're in the shower while I'm writing this but you won't be reading this until next week. Pretty cool, huh? Anyway... I know how much you love my denim jacket so I already got you one! You probably wore it today if I know you well enough. Well I saw this patch and thought of you! I bought one for myself so we can match. The boys won't let me hear the end of it. Luke keeps mocking me and calling me whipped. Gonna show him who's whipped! Anyway, enjoy babe! I hope you like it!

Mike X

Your heart was soaring! You took a look at the patch again, it was a Statue of Liberty wearing aviators and a guitar. You practically cackled. Only Michael. You ran from the kitchen and grabbed your denim jacket. You added the patch and snapped a pic to send to Michael. 

"I love it babe!! Thank you!!" You texted, attaching the picture of the patch now adorned on the breast of your jacket. You ironed it right on the jacket above your heart. Corny but what about your relationship wasn't? 

After finishing all the other now very boring mail, you headed upstairs taking your shower and heading to bed. Jax joined you in bed, taking up a very small fraction of Michael's side of the bed. You pulled out your electric blanket, something you don't need when Michael is home as he's your heater normally. You sighed but burritoed yourself in your heated blanket nonetheless. 

In the days to follow more small manilla envelopes poured in each with a different patch from another city in Australia. You knew these patches were a little piece of his first home and you were so very fond that he wanted to share that with you. 

Everyday you checked the mail with a new found eagerness and a new envelope arriving almost every two days. A couple from each city of their Australian tour. You wore your jacket everyday knowing you carried a little bit of Michael with you everywhere you went. The last one arriving on the day before Michael was supposed to return home. It was from Sydney and it was the famous Sydney Opera House with the words across the bottom, "The fat lady sang!" Again, only Michael. 

You got dressed, not forgetting your denim jacket, as you were heading to the airport to pick up the boys with their driver. You took a look at the picture frame by the door, smiling to yourself knowing you'd be getting your boy back in a few hours. Jax was right by your side as you pet him before going to head out the door. "Michael's coming home soon, Jax!" The loud knock on your door startled you. You opened the door and Luke and Calum walked in like it was the most common thing ever. Just like they always do. 

"Hey Steph! Can we order a pizza? What a flight!!" Luke called from the kitchen as he grabbed a beer. 

Your jaw was on the ground as you were pulled into a tight hug. "Steph! We missed you!!" Ashton of course, always with the hugs. 

The three boys settled in to the couch as they started their usual routine of the loud house shaking video games. You shook your head too quickly as if maybe trying to wake up from a dream. The noise had returned to your home, your boys were back. 

"Hey.. Where's Michael?" You asked the twinge of sadness a little too obvious in your voice. "He'll be in! Lost a bet so he's carrying our bags!" Luke snickers and high fived Calum. 

You didn't even want to ask. You headed outside to see your boyfriend struggling with 4 very heavy duffel bags. "Babe!" He shouted, dropping all the bags in the driveway. "Mikey!!!!" 

You ran to him and he enveloped you in a tight squeezing hug before a giving you a slow, sweet and in your opinion, a well overdue kiss. "God I've missed you." He admitted.

"Me too Mikey!" You didn't want to let him go fearing that he might disappear again. 

"Hey, hey I'm here babe it's okay! Let me see your jacket!!" 

You stepped back and let him look at all the new patches he's sent you over the last few weeks, now adorned all over your worn in denim jacket. "Steph it looks so good!" Michael's smile grew even larger if that was possible. 

"Thanks Mikey! Some really great guy sent them to me over the last couple weeks!" You chided. 

"Oh well I might have to meet this guy!" 

He picked you up and carried you into the house not without protest of course, leaving the duffel bags on the ground for Dave to grab later. He plopped on the recliner with you in his lap and you nuzzled your face into his neck. Traces of dark scruff tickling your skin and Michael's fingers running up and down your legs. 

"Get a rooooom guys!" Luke called, throwing a pillow at you both. 

"Shut up Luke! I'm gonna order a pizza." Ashton said as he headed to the kitchen. 

The days mail popped into the slot and you jumped, scaring Michael as you hopped off of him and went to grab it. "Since when are you so excited about bills and junk, babe?" Michael joked. 

"Hush Michael! Your last patch came in today!!" You ran up the few steps into the living room and stood there to open it. 

"Steph you HAVE to read us those mushy letters Michael has been writing you!! I knew he was whipped!!" Luke cried out. 

"Luke you're just jealous he's not sending you love letters anymore you dweeb." Ashton backed. 

Luke pouted and crossed his arms. You stood reading the letter, completely immersed and unaware of the banter surrounding you. 

Hi Sugar ;-),

This is unfortunately the last patch I'm sending you from this short part of tour, but that only means one thing! I get to see and kiss your beautiful face again! Letting the scruff out for a bit so it's just how you like by the time I get home. We were able to get an earlier flight so I might beat the mail home. So if that's the case, Hiiii babe! (I'm waving in case you didn't notice already!) This one might be my absolute favoritest (Is that a word? Probably not) patch so far. You'll soon see why. At the risk of being extremely cheesy (And yes Luke, whipped) I must ask, "If I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, wouldn't you wanna run away too? Cause all I really want is you." 

The letter ended without a sign off and you pulled the patch out of the envelope. It was a custom made diamond ring jacket patch that had the letters 'SLSP' stitched on the band of the ring. You were now crying, much to your dismay in front of your boyfriend and his band mates and hadn't even realized that Michael was kneeling before you as you read the letter. 

"Stephanie Catherine Jones, will you make me the happiest punk rock-" 

"Michael you're not punk rock!!" 

"Shut up Calum!!" 

You giggled through your tears. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Handing you the diamond ring patch and then pulling out the real one. 

"Yes you dweeb!!!" Michael stood and pulled you in close, the kiss seemingly lasting for eternity. 

"Ya know, fiancé has such a good ring to it." He added. 

"Sure does babe. Sure does." You were elated to have your boys back and even more ecstatic that Michael finally popped the question. You truly knew now why Fall was your favorite season.


	2. Something Blue

1 YEAR LATER

Today is your day. Today is the day you get to marry the love of your life. Today is the day that the two of you become one. Today is the day that he gives you his last name. Today is an important day. 

You stood in the center of the bridal suite within the church as your bridesmaids and your mother fussed around you; trying to perfect everything. Your black hair curled into a gorgeous updo, pearls tucked in and a few tendrils framing your face. Your body covered in a beautiful Vera Wang crown sleeved, pearly white gown; the middle adorned in small silver crystals to frame your waist. 

Despite how non-traditional your relationship with Michael is, you insisted on keeping your wedding as traditional as possible. That included a very long conversation about Michael NOT dying his black hair, blue to be your "something blue". You pushed in your earrings; your something old and something borrowed; they were from your mother's wedding. She nearly cried at the sight of her beautiful daughter getting ready for her wedding day. Your "something new" was your gown. Michael insisted you get whichever one you wanted. It was his gift to you for the wedding. You were worried about your something blue when one of your bridesmaids poked your arm and pointed to her gown. You laughed out loud because how could you forget the color scheme of your wedding? Your girls were wearing enough blue for the sky to be jealous. 

You spent months planning this wedding with the much needed help from your best girls and your mother and you wanted it to be absolutely perfect. The wedding colors you chose complimented yours and Michael's beautiful porcelain skin. The rich blues and bright silvers really made a pop throughout the reception hall. The groomsmen; made of mostly Michael's bandmates with the exception of your brother; were (after many threats) adorned in their black tuxedos, accompanied by a complimenting blue tie. The bridesmaid's dresses a blue to match the groomsmen and the matron of honor and the best man in a deeper blue to show their importance. 

The procession music began to play and your flower girl and bridesmaids made their entrance into the grand church. Your dad extended his elbow, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as you tucked your arm in his. 

"This is it baby girl. I'm so happy for you and I love you," your dad gushed. 

At first, you had been nervous to break the news to your parents about the engagement. Michael isn't always around due to his profession of being a musician in a rock band that tours all over the world. But your parents knew that you loved Michael and Michael loved you and that he promised to always be there for you. 

"Do you Stephanie, take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. 

"I do," you said with a smile and a tear. Michael pushed the wedding band on your finger and he swiped a finger gently under your eye to wipe away the tear so you didn't smudge your makeup. The priest proceeded, but not before a loud "Aww" from both families at Michael's little loving gesture. 

"Do you Michael, take Stephanie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest continued. 

"I do," Michael gushed and you placed the band on his finger. 

"By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." 

Michael grabbed your waist and pressed his lips on yours, a slightly more passionate kiss than you had wanted to share in front of your family members. You swore you heard a groan from all the groomsmen and you pushed Michael away, blushing. The procession music started again and you and Michael walked out arm in arm into the lobby of the church. The two of you stood as your family filed out, thanking them for coming and giving a few directions to the reception hall. 

They watched as the two of you got in the limo and drove off, headed to the reception yourselves; 'Just Married' written in a bright blue on the back window.

\-----------

You gushed for years that you always wanted a winter wedding and your wish has come true. Thankfully Michael let you do all the planning and decorating and whatever you wanted for your day. He had been totally on board with the winter/Christmas theme and you were enter ally grateful. 

The reception hall had been decorated beautifully. The walls of the room adorned in hanging blue and white twinkling lights, snowflakes tastefully spread throughout the decorations, and the giant Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room, perfect to take pictures in front of. Your wedding favors, which you had thought of thanks to the help of a few of your girls, were Christmas tree ornaments. Tiny silhouettes of you and Michael as bride and groom and your names beneath with the date of the wedding. 

Not before long, the DJ called you and Michael to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife. What you didn't know was that Luke, Calum, and Ashton were performing it for you, despite their dates being with them. Needless to say there were more tears before the dance even started. 

"We're dedicating this to our brother and his new wife, may they find happiness, love, and eternity together," Ashton spoke into the microphone. He was always the one for words. After they finished, you gave the boys big tight hugs but not without Michael making a comment. 

"Hey guys, easy. That's my wife!!" Your eyes lighting up at the word and his heart giving a kick. You were his wife. He was your forever. 

The reception went on without a hitch and after all the food and dancing and photos, the two of you were positively exhausted. As the night came to a close, you said goodbye and thanked your families for coming, most of Michael's family staying in hotels to catch flights back to Australia in the morning.   
After everyone left, you and Michael stood in the middle of the room on the dance floor, admiring the Christmas tree before you. 

"Today was the best day of my entire life," you stated. 

"Mine too babe. And it's all thanks to you. I'm so glad you said yes," he chuckled. A light slap on his arm before he pulled you in for an intimate kiss. 

The two of you walked hand in hand out to the limo that was taking you to your hotel room. 

"For you, my wife," Michael said as he opened the door of the limo. 

"Thank you, my husband," you giggled and so did he. There was a lot of hand holding and kisses in the back of the limo until you got to the hotel. 

You grabbed your room keys and headed to your suite. You went to open the door but Michael stopped you. 

"If I don't carry you over the threshold it's bad luck for the rest of our lives!!!" He exclaimed quietly. 

"Mikey, don't be silly. It's fine," you said, not really wanting bad luck, but more scared he'd drop you if he went to pick you up.

"Steph I'm serious. Let me do this. I've been practicing!" He smiled. 

"Alright, alright," you said sheepishly. 

"Yes!!" Michael exclaimed. 

He bent down and lifted you across both his arms, making sure not to hit you on the door frame, and he carried you across the threshold and plopped you on the bed. He peppered your face with light kisses before going in for a deep kiss. 

"See? That wasn't so bad," he chided. 

"Okay, you're right. But what I want to know is, which of the guys did you sucker into letting you practice that?" You snickered, knowing your husband a little too well. 

"Well Ash wasn't having it but I was able to bribe Luke and Cal a few times," he blushed. 

You laughed hard, the images in your head too much as you tried to imagine Michael carrying 6'4" lanky Luke through a doorway, bridal style. You could only imagine the yelling. 

"Mikeyyy please help me out of this dress. It's been on way too long!" You whined. 

"Yes, dear." He replied with a goofy smile. He took his time unfastening every button that kept the dress together all day and night. After what felt like forever, dress fell to the floor in a swish, your body exposed to the cool air for the first time all day. Michael placed his warm hands around your waist and pressed kisses to your shoulders. 

"My wife is the most beautiful woman in the whole world," he mumbled against your skin. He pressed kisses to your neck and jaw, taking your breath away. 

"Michael I'm sorry. I'm way too tired for anything tonight. Let's just shower and head to bed," you suggested. 

"Whatever you want, baby girl," he replied. 

The two of you finished getting ready for bed, Michael in boxers and you in a pretty set you and your girls had picked out for your first night together. You climbed into the bed and Michael pulled you close. Limbs entangling and your head lying on his bare chest. His hand running through your damp hair as you start to fall asleep. 

"You know babe..." He started and you hummed in response. "This anchor on my thumb means a whole lot more to me now." 

"Why's that babe?" You inquired as you grabbed his hands to fiddle with his fingers. 

"Well it was a reminder to always stay grounded and true to myself. But now I've got more than one of those anchors," he replied. 

"Really? What's the other one?" You asked. 

"You."

Your cheeks burned a deep crimson and you lifted your head off his chest. 

"Really, babe?" 

"Yes, really. Ever since I met you, I knew I had to get to know you more. Even if it was while you were my nurse in the hospital." It was Michael's turn to blush. "You were so calm and collected about everything and I couldn't help but look at you and see how beautiful you are. As we got to know each other more, if things ever went sour on tour, I'd only have to think of you and be brought back down. Or if I was having a bad day, I'd call you and just the sound of your voice made everything better. I love you, Steph," Michael gushed. 

Through tears and giggles you replied, "Alright who are you and what have you done with my Michael?" 

He laughed and if it was possible, pulled you to him even closer. You craned your neck to reach up and kiss him; a deep, passionate kiss that you never wanted to let go of. Eventually you broke for air and began to speak. 

"Michael, you've been my anchor too. Your constant letters and sending all those patches during last year's tour really helped me keep it together while you were gone. And if we're being honest, I'd love to get my own anchor tattoo! I mean if you don't mind..." You spoke. 

"Babe really?! I'd love that!!! Maybe you can get it on your right hand so that when we hold hands they're together just like they always should be," Michael said. 

"Oh my god Mikey. This wedding has turned you into a sap!!! I might have to rethink this whole marriage thing!!" You exclaimed. 

"Hey!!! Too late to back out now!! You said I do!" He said. 

You snickered and wrapped an arm around his middle, his left hand running up and down your back, your head back on his chest above his heart. 

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. We have a plane to the islands to catch in the morning!!!" You said, smiling. 

"We sure do, babe. Good night my beautiful wife," Michael said, pressing a kiss to your scalp. 

"Goodnight, husband," you replied, words almost slurred as you fell into your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This was written for a friend of mine! It's not terribly long but it means a lot to her and I may or may not be adding a part two! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
